In computer graphics, ray tracing is the process of tracing three-dimensional (3D) rays through a 3D scene and finding ray-primitive intersections. In order to accelerate the process of finding ray-primitive intersections, a scene geometry is arranged in an acceleration data structure (ADS) that hierarchically groups scene primitives (e.g., triangles). The ADS may be recursively traversed by performing ray intersection tests on the hierarchy of scene primitives to determine the primitives of the scene that are intersected by the ray.